Reija (Legacy of Ultra Continuity)
Reija is an aquatic Kaiju and one of Ultraman Legacy's capsule monsters and as such appears within his series . History Reija first appeared during an underwater mission undergone the AKDF, when he strafed their submarine while swimming around underwater. The AKDF decided to follow the enormous stingray before being attacked by another underwater kaiju, Muruchi. The AKDF tried to attack Muruchi, but their submarine proved to be much less maneuverable than their normal vehicles. Unexpectedly, Reija reappeared and fought Muruchi, warding it off so the AKDF could get their distance. The two Kaiju proved to be evenly matched until a second Muruchi arrived on the scene, the two monsters beginning to overpower poor Reija, while the AKDF managed to make it to the surface. Once reaching the surface, Captain Maramastu ordered for more weapons to come to their location. However, Akira Takeshi was more concerned about the monster who had saved them than the two who attacked them. "We can't just leave her down there!" he yelled. "That monster saved our lives!" Steven attempted to argue that Reija was just another monster, but Cap silenced him with a quick raise of his hand. "Akira, you're right. Steven and I will head out for reinforcements, you, Fuji, and Jet Jaguar do what you can for Reija". The Captain and Steven left while the other three put on their underwater gear, with the exception of Jet Jaguar, due to his being a robot. They went underwater and used their handheld weapons to attack the two Muruchis, providing some aid to Reija. However one of the Muruchis retaliated with a heat beam, scattering the AKDF members. In this confusion, Akira took the opportunity to transform into Ultraman Legacy and attack the two Muruchis. Reija tried to help Legacy and working together, the two soon had the Muruchis beat. The two monsters seemed to retreat shortly after, however when Legacy and Reija let their guard down, they both came back for a surprise attack. After more fighting, all four were forced to the surface, where the battle continued. This was when Cap and Steven returned with two AKDF jets, and began attacking the Muruchis. When it seemed like Legacy and Reija would be victorious, a third Muruchi surfaced. This was Zoa Muruchi, apparently the leader of this group. The addition of Zoa Muruchi turned the tide (no pun intended) of the battle in the favor of the three Muruchis. Reija tried to fight them, but only ended up getting blasted by the beams of Zoa Muruchi and one of the other Muruchis. The stingray Kaiju was seemingly defeated, and Legacy was left to deal with all three Kaiju by himself. However, he had a plan. Realizing he couldn't handle all three kaiju by himself at that point, Legacy sent out his two capsule monsters, Baragon and Litra to battle the two normal Muruchis while Legacy handled Zoa Muruchi. This tactic proved successful, and Legacy soon defeated Zoa Muruchi by ripping the fins off the Kaiju's back, before kicking him aside and blasting him with his Legacy Beam, destroying the more powerful Muruchi. Meanwhile, Baragon and Litra managed to defeat the other two Muruchis, scorching them with fire breath and fire balls. Both Muruchis quickly retreated, and Legacy called Litra and Baragon back. Afterwards, Legacy went to inspect Reija. As the Kaiju's wounds seemed fatal, Legacy decided to absorb Reija's energy into his last remaining capsule, healing the Kaiju and making it one of his ever-faithful capsule monsters, who would proceed to aid Legacy in many battles to come. Abilities * Adept Swimmer: Reija is a highly capable swimmer. * Flight. Reija are capable in anti-gravity flight. This ability was only gained after becoming a capsule monster. * Shockwave Ball. Reija can fire a shockwave ball from her mouth. This attack became more powerful once Reija became a capsule monster. Trivia * Unlike the other capsule monsters, Reija's first appearance does not directly homage anything. * Reija is one of very few Cosmos Kaiju to appear in the series. * This is the first storyline I've written for this series to directly reference the individual members of the AKDF. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy's capsule monsters Category:Ultraman Legacy Allies